JetAime
by Mannuela Sato
Summary: Quando se perde a pessoa mais importante da vida, só o que o resta é o grande vazio deixada por ela. E Duo sabe disso. Oneshot.


"Foi tudo um sonho ruim."

Era o que você costumava me dizer quando eu me sentia triste. Você me dizia para não pensar na dor, em sim no lado positivo de tudo.

Engraçado. Você sempre me dizia que eu era o mais extrovertido e espontâneo de nós dois, mas, no final, era você quem me consolava.

Você.

A cor da minha vida.

Meus sonhos.

Minha razão de viver.

O bem mais precioso que tive.

"Eu te amo."

Eu sempre gostei de ouvir isso vindo de seus lábios. Você costumava me dizer que se todas as vezes que eu fizesse você repetir isso ganhasse uma moeda, seria o homem mais rico do mundo. Do sistema solar. Da galáxia, até.

Então você me dizia que apesar de tudo, apesar de não ser o homem mais rico do universo, apesar de não ser a pessoa mais elegante, nem a mais bonita, muito menos a mais amável, considerava a si próprio como o homem mais feliz existente.

Era porque me tinha em seus braços, em seus lábios. E isso já era o suficiente para você.

Você não queria que eu mudasse.

Você me amou com esse meu jeito egoísta, egocêntrico e agitado. Você me amou com a minha teimosia, com a minha sensibilidade exagerada e meu ciúme incontrolável.

Então eu percebi que em certa parte da minha vida, eu errei.

Errei quando pensei que pudesse te mudar.

Eu queria que você fosse mais comunicativo, menos 'perfeito'. Queria que você me amasse mais, e sorrisse mais.

Eu queria simplesmente um homem que não seria você. Desejava alguém alegre, comunicativo, imperfeito, extremamente amável e sorridente. Alguém 'perfeito' para mim.

Alguém que poderia ser perfeito para mim, mas alguém que eu nunca aceitaria.

Ele não seria você.

Mas, quando eu percebi, você já tinha me perdoado. Muito antes de eu te amar, você já tinha perdoado todas as burradas que eu cometi.

O que não era possível, lembrei eu, porque eu te amei desde a primeira vez em que te vi.

Desde sempre, meu amor. Desde antes daquela guerra que enfrentamos. Desde aquela guerra que nos uniu. Sempre.

Eu já te falei, quando você estava ao meu lado, tudo o que eu sinto por você? Eu não sei... Eu não lembro...

Mas você me perdoou por mais isso também. Eu tenho certeza. Porque você me amava. Porque você me amou, pura e simplesmente.

E então o destino me pregou uma peça. Ele queria provar que eu não era bom o suficiente para você.

Ele tirou você de mim, Heero. E te levou para longe, para o único lugar em que eu não posso te alcançar. Algum lugar além de meus sonhos.

O destino te levou para as mãos da morte.

Eu fiquei desesperado quando soube que você tinha aceitado uma missão de dificuldade máxima...

"Maldito...! Heero! Você me prometeu nunca mais aceitar uma missão... Para viver... Ao meu lado... Heero..."

Me informaram que você havia ido apenas porque milhões de inocentes estavam envolvidos. Grande Hee-chan.

Quem diria que iria ser a última vez que eu teria notícias suas, amor.

O plano de resgate era complexo, os inimigos muito numerosos. Sem contar os reféns que corriam o risco de a qualquer minuto serem explodidos.

Mas, graças aos deuses, os inimigos haviam sido derrotados, e os inocentes libertos, todos intactos.

Porém isso me custou mais do que eu jamais estive disposto a pagar. A sua vida.

Você me dissera que jamais, jamais, me deixaria. Você se lembra quando disse que jamais me machucaria, porque me amava?

O nosso amor seria eterno.

Ah, Heero... Eu te amo, meu amor.

I love you so much, baby...

Aishiteru, itoshii...

Aishiteru.

_Por um segundo  
__As estrelas se proibiram de brilhar;  
__O sol em desespero não iluminou;  
__A lua parou de amar;  
__O pássaro não mais cantou._

_A rosa perdeu seu encanto;  
__A borboleta não voou;  
__Os anjos se perderam em desencanto;  
__E um grito ecoou._

_Um grito único,  
__Doído, sofrido  
__Um grito único,  
__Um berro de amor._

_Um amor não oprimido,  
__Algo que se realizou  
__Através das linhas do tempo,  
__Um amor que não se apagou._

_Um homem, a beira do mar,  
__Belo, de lindos olhos de dor  
__Sentou-se na rocha e se pôs a chorar,  
__Recitando versos de amor._

_Versos melancólicos e profundos,  
__Ao amante não mais existente  
__Que tinha olhos azuis e profundos,  
__Como o mar, que brilha ao sol nascente._

_Um sol que jamais brilhará,  
__Como um dia brilhou para eles  
__Para os dois amantes eternos,  
__Secretos, de beijos e toques ardentes..._

**Para Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell**


End file.
